Cloud Strife: The Dirty Window Cleaner
by Jack Russel
Summary: AU: Cloud Strife has a new job as a window cleaner but he gets lots of attention from the ladys. Can he keep up his job and love life while fighting a rival company? Warning this is an Eroitc Fanfiction so it has lots of Sex, Smut and is Very Mature, take my Word!
1. Chapter 1: The Dirty Window Cleaner

**Cloud Strife: The Dirty Window Cleaner**

 **Authors Noughts: This story is very mature, hot and sexual so it is not for children only adult and mature pepole. If you are not than LEAVE NOW cause thias story is to mature and hot.**

It was an Monday and another day a work for Cloud Strife who was a window cleaner an boring job you might think but the window cleaner sees alot of stuff and dirty goings ons. This time Cloud Strife was cleaning a window and looked into to see man having sex with a hot woman with big breasts. He was plowing her on the bed and feling her with his hariy arms. The woman saw him and said "Come on lets have a threesome window boy".

So Cloud Strife and the other man sexed her both at ther same time both there willys going into her Viagna at the same time and both theur hands feeling her big breasts at the same time, and both feeling her amxaing boady at the same time. Than the maid cam in a say "did som on call the sex maid and pulled of dress to revil big boobies."

Than thery had a foursome and was real hot. The sex maid loked like Emma Rigby and the woman lookie like Emma Stone. They did it really hot and felling their big boobs and riding them like a mad horseman. Cloud Strife did both woman sometimes at the same time and felt their amzing boddies and boobies. His willy did both of thier pussys and soon he filled both of them wit his man seed.

"You did well kid" the gut said "you not only clea my windows but you were better in bed than even me hear have a tip" the guy saud again. Cloud Strife got a tip of a lot of moneys.

But that was yesterday and this is today what sexy adventure would that dirty window cleaner have today.

He was finshing cleaning all windows when he saw a hot woman with big boobs and long brown hair dressed in a red dress, she look a bit like Jen Selter. "Oh Cloud Strife I have some other 'windows' for you to clean" and she and threw of her dress and now she was just in stockings . Than she let louse her big boobs. Clous Stife was aroused.

So the did it "Do you want ot see my gunblade" saud Cloud Strife "OMG it so big" said the woman let a me touch. SDhe flet his gunblade and that pulled down his pant and fel his over 'gunblade' (his willy) and he felt her massive boobies and napples.

He gave her boobs a scrubbing and felt them. Then milked her breasts into a glass jug and then cooked bacon on her midsection. She was so 'hot' (know what I mean) that the bacon cook and then he put a bread bun in her 'oven' (womb) and baked it. Then breakfast was served and it was a sexy breakfast with boob milk, backon cook onher belly, and a bread bun cook in her womb. "

Now I want diffrent kind of bun in my oven" so they layed on the bed and did it while eaten their sex breakfast in bed. Cloud Strife put his willy in her vigna. and they were doing laying down he was holding her sexy boobs whilst doing her from bheind and at the same time they eating and drinking breafast. They did it all over the house, shower bath, garden. They finshed just as Cloud Strife could not hold it in anymore and made sprem in her virgna giving her a bum in he roven. "Wow you were amzing" she said and blew him a ciss as he left.

Than Cloud Strife got back to the office of Willy Wang's Window Washers were he worked. He than talked to Barret Wallace "How was work today" asked Barret Wallace "Well it was great I had a sexy breakfast and did a bird with huge knockers and brown hair. She had sexy red dress and the things she can do with food, wow" Cloud Strife sayed. "You lucky bastard I did not gety any how do you get all the chicks" Barret Wallace asked wondreing "how do you think" Cloud Strife said.

Than the Sephiroth top employe of the rival comany Rod's Cock a' Cock Clean came in. Evebody boooed because he is the badguy "yeah boo me see if I care, I'm here to tell you that we have been making more profit then you and I've also been having more sex on duty too" Sephiroth said.

"Today I had sex with two women at the same time" Sephiroth bosted there were wispers of envery but not much, "Who were Twins" Sephiroth added and there were gasps of envy "and blond" Sephiroth added again now men we cleching their fists with envy, than Sephiroth gave a knowing smile "and Dutch" Spethron added again again now men had be held back so they didnt punch him.

Than Sephiroth turned to all of them "Thats right I had sex with two Big Breasted sexy Blond Duch Twins with big tits and theres nothing you can do about it" now even Cloud Strife was blushing with evny "Sephiroth you peace of Sh*t you think I going to rise to you you you f*ckhead" Cloud Strife shouted. "Whats the matter Cloud not getting enough of the old in and out? Try shaving off that stupid spikey air and stop being a twat" Sephiroth jeered and Barret Wallace had to hold back Cloud Strife. "Later girls" Sephiroth waved and made like a tree and left.

 **Wow! Very Dramtic, Cool and Sexy what will hapen next find out in next chapter.**

 **As this story turned out too long, dramtic and sexy for one chapter to contain it so it will have to be done over four chapters I think.**

 **To Be Countued**


	2. Chapter 2: All in a Days Work

**Chapter 2: All in a Days Work**

"Ok everbpdy go home for you shift are now over" said the boss and he turned to his sectory Tifa Lockhart "but Miss Lockhart I'm gonna need you to stay late again to take Dick-tation. "Oh Mr Wang, it would be my... Pleasure", he was rich Young and hansom so she cold not say no. So that night they got read to do some 'dick tation' Tifa pulled down his pans and 'palyed' his member like a flute. The boss rubbed her boobies amd naples.

Than he entered her uniform and move his peanus in and out of her vigna while sequsing her boobies. The sax they aving was so steamy that it made the room into a suna and it steamed/cooked the bosses dim sum which is a like a steam dumplin wich I find out about cause of the sims 3 :)

He eat one "yea babby that the stiff" he say. They did moar staeamy sex. He was squasing her breasts and her boady and riding her like a runaway train. tey did on the stairs, in his swiming pool, in his jacususise, in his penthouse roof gaarden and were now tire out. His massive penius was too much "Oh gods now I kno why they call you Willy Wang" Tifa Lockhart sighed.

Than the nexday Cloud Strife had to go clean the windows of a big mansion he went there had to do it quick with not much sax because he was trying to getting a girlfrin. He came in and saw a really hot woman in a sexy black dress posing surductivly "No time for the in out love. Im just here to do the windows" Cloud Strife said.

"Oh but I'm so lonely my husband is always aways doing business in other cuntries and it has been so long since I have seen a real man" she Cloud Stife was trying to resist but than the woman took his bucket and poured it over herself so she was all wet. Now teh Dress clung to her skin, Cloud Stife could no resit anymore he entered his willy though her dress and into he pants and into her virgina.

He felt her wet boobies thought her dress and they did it standing up. He made orgasm in many diffrent ways and they did it in the ballroom, the lounge, the stables, the huge bath and the louge. THey had great sex until he cam inside her and filling her and her dress with his 'cream'. "Oh now you made covered me with custurd as well" she give him an extra tip as well which came to alot of money.

He had to go to his girlfeind date Aerith Gainsborough and he washeading there but than he recive call "Cloud Strife we need you to clean windows at this adrees and it is emrgancy" the boss say "can't it wait I have a dait" axed Cloud Strife, "not it is urgant". So Cloud Strife went to the adress wich was a creppy mansion but he was not scared one bit.

He Went in an stated cleaning windows weant the floor drop benaeth him and he was in an dungeon. Than he was tied up and made naked. Than a woman came in wearing a evil dress but she was hot big boobs and slender body.

But she is evil "I have cught a fly that has enterd by trap now I will cook you and eat you and drink your blood for Iam evil sorceress" she said. "Is there anway you can let me go" Cloud Strife asked "there is one way" evil sorceress said "if you can satify my need and make sex with me" evil sorceress said again. "Oh Miss evil that is my specialty" Cloud Stife said.

So she sexed him as he was chained up and Cloud Strife massive willy weant into evil sorceress virgina and she rides him as he is chained up. She fully domminating him and having major organsums. She freed his hands so he could pleasure her big boobs amd all over her hot and evil bodt. Yet she was using evil magic to try and absorb his strength and sex engy but Clod Stife was to powerful.

Than Cloud Stife made his adantage with reflexes and started do her from Sorceress treid to dominate him again but he had upper hand. So than this tunred into full Dogey style and she was orgasming so much that she cold do no more magic, plus he was riding her fully now. Than he shot his sperm and seaman in to her Virgina filling her up with his seed. evil sorceress look down as his love juice pouring out from her downstairs religeons. "You really satisfyied me and filled me up. I'm impressed You can go" she said.

So he ran to his date and found Aerith was gone and than he saw on the news that Sephiroth had kidnapped her. "I have to save her" Cloud Stife sayed and he went to his office there he met Barret Wallace they agreed to save Aerith. "I know this cat called Cid Highwind who can fly us to Sephiroths SeaCrate lair" Barret Wallace say. So they go their and on the plane.

"This is your captain Cid Highwind speaking make sure you are all strapped in this is going to be a bumpy ride. Pepaire for take off" Cid Highwind annoched thought speaker. Than there was pause and "Oh yeah girl you have nice boobies and you handle my 'joystick' real good. Wait the Microphone is still on. THis is embarris well at least you all know why they call it a cock pit" Cid Highwind sayed.

 **What will happen next?! Will Cloud Stife save hais girlferind or will she dye? Stay tune folks for more sexy and hot action adeventure and drama.**

 **Regards Your Host and Author Jack Russel**

 **To Be Countued**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sex Mission

Chapter 3: The Sex Mission

Meanwhile Cloud Strife's Sister Snow Strife was in collage preparing for an exam she was in a new york university which is in America but her Engalish not to good. She had pure white hair and skin, she also slept with almost many pepole as Cloud Stife prehaps even more. She always used controcept in bed. There was one time she wasnt carfull and she got pregnant, she didnt keep it but the shock for finding out that she was pregs tunred her hair permantly white.

Now she is 25 and in the univsity and her grades were falling cause of too much sex and partying if she didn't pass she would fail. "This Maths exam will be 50% written and 50%... oral" Professor Mike Oxlong said. "Professor Oxlong is there a way to get some extra credit" asked Snow Strife. "Mrs Strife I'm so glad you asked, come and sea me after class for some extra 'study' session" Professor Mike Oxlong said.

So Snow Stife came back and she performed her 'oral exam' she pulled down Professor Mike Oxlong pants and suck his other Oxlong. This was happen until he was satisifed and she passed her oral "and now lets get to main exan" said Professor Mike Oxlong and he pulled out her big pale breasts. He did her like a moterboat and than she threw him to the floor and rode him like a cowgrill. She was make his willu go in and out of her Vrigna while they were having great organsims. They did it stangin up, on the desk, and even in wardrobe. Soon they both came and it was done. Snow Strife passed with 'flying colors'.

Meanwhile with the mainstory. Cloud Strife touched down and left the plane. They were in the evil hide out than the part assimbaled and were join by a new person, a really hot and sexy woman. She was have long legs and big boobs, long Black hair. She is African American. I want you to meat my half sister Miranda Wallace Barret Wallace sayed "she is an expert assin and spy. She is also from Holand". So they talked on the way to the Sephiroths evil office. Miranda talk about what life is like in Holand and how she grew up tere and lives there.

Than they got too office and Miranda had idea she an idea. Miranda knew that Sephiroth is a sex addict cause Miranda is a spy. So she weant to him and surduced him as she is an expert in surduction. Miranda came over showed him her long legs and let one of her breasts slip out of her black spy dress. Than he wanted her "I never tasted cloclate before and now I can" but this was a racist comment and a man called the police. So in the middle of sex Sephiroth was arrested and thrown in jail. "But I have not finshied sex" Sephiroth yelled.

"That was disapointeding I was atually getting in that" said Miranda "You could finish with me" said Cloud Stife. "Oh yea" said Miranda. She was half out of her Spy Dress and Cloud Strife entered in there. He put his willy in her Virna and went in a out while feeling her mazing boady and boobs. They did it many postions cowgirl, Doggy, Standing up, in the swiming pool, in the staris, in hellocpter and more. They had so much sex as both were masters of love.

Than Aerith Gainsborough was rescued. Cloud Strife was not having anmore affairs as Aerith Gainsborough and he got marryed. Cloud Stife retired from Window Washing and got a job as a gynocolgist so he cold put his knowlage of sex to a good use. Soon Aerith Gainsborough was pregnat with thir first chilld.

Cloud Strife was now family man and no longer slept with over women

Than one day he was in his doctors office doing check ups and Evil Sorceress came in for an apoinment. "What is the problem" Cloud Strife asked but that Evil Sorceress had big roud pregnant belly poking thought her dress. "Double trouble you got me pregants with twins" Evil Sorceress said. Cloud Stife did not bleave her so did check ups and they were his babies. He was so shock but than another kock came and it was the sex maid and the woman both were also pregant and after check with his babies also.

Than the woman he had sax with while eating came her jacket and shirt covering her preg belly "Cloud Strife! I was not beeing litrual when I said put a bun in my oven". She was having his baby to. Than came in the millionair woman who dress was too tight cause of her pregnant.

As more and more women Cloud Stife had got preggers came in Cloud Stife heard Miranda. "I need you to use you spy powers to help me, run to find goverment" Cloud Stife say. "I cant run now only waddle, cause you sucessfully infiltraded my 'base' and planted 'evidance' in my 'vault' " Miranda said and walk thourg showing was aslo heavly pregnant.

More and more cname in. Than the news came on and the newsrepoarter was talking about an out break of pregnancy and she was also heavyly pregnant. Than it went to the wether and the weather girl said "we a due for heaving rain and flooding" than her water breaks. Cloud Strife had put a babies in everywoman he had sex with. They had also kept them all and so he populated the entire city. Cloud Stife saw how many women he had made the pregs and he put his hands to his head and his hair turn white and fell out "HOLY SMOKES" he yelled and fainted.

He woke up with Aerith Gainsborough standing over him with hands on hips "Cloud Strife" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Later he was still in shock "How did I get somemany pregnant I do not understand I only had quick flings. Also lots of men have a lot of sex but they don't have this. Like Willy Wang he sleeps with lots of women" Cloud Strife asked. Than the boss who is no longer his boss came in, "that is because I use lots of protection and never make a slip. I started giving condoms to all my empoyies but from what I hear you never used them you just screwed away" The boss said. "I forgot" said Cloud Strife.

He manged to get enough money to raise his many children and wrote a autobiogarthy called "Cloud Strife: Confessions of a Drity Window Cleaner"

The Sex Ends

Or maybe depening if yo think pregnantsy is sex or not it can be but I only did ending cause it humrous and wanted to have serious message about safe sex.

If you want have sex with a lady and you no want to make a baby in her than use a condom. If you are a lady and you gonna have sexy times with a man but do not want him to put a baby in you than get him to use a condom or use lady condom. Thoug if you want baby and pregnantcy to happen than dont use one.

The end for real.


End file.
